Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
Storyline Sonic and Tails are willing to save the planet Mobius from Dr. Robotnik and his robots which they plan to take over in these slapstick based adventures. Also See *Sonic Christmas Blast TV Show Intro AoStH Intro (1080p HD) Sound Effects Used This show mainly uses Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Trax/Disney, and Series 4000 sound effects, as well as selections from Warner Bros, 20th Century Fox, and Premiere Edition Volume 1 sound effects. *Cartoon Whoosh 13 *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *H-B BITE, CARTOON - SMALL BONE BITE *H-B WHINE, CARTOON - HIGH SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Belch 1 Medium BelchC PE138001 (Heard once in "The Last Resort".) *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Often used to accent the various impacts of Scratch & Grounder and other robot characters) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard in "The Robotnik Express".) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (Possibly an edited version of this sound effect is used.) *Hollywoodedge, Clock Ticking Loop PE1014407/Sound Ideas, CLOCK, TICK - OLD CLOCK TICKING (Heard in the intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Strikin PE179401 *Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT057802 (Heard once in the intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 *Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Heard once in "Too Tall Tails".) *Hollywoodedge, Freight Train Close PE064601 (Horn only) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 *Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501/Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard once in "Too Tall Tails".) *Hollywoodedge, Human Whistlebecko CRT059206 *Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001/Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Coachnik" and "Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad.") *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Robolympics.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Multiple Ferry BoatS PE129701 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 (Heard twice in "Road Hog".) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 1 St PE207501 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 2 St PE207601 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 4 Tw PE207801 *Hollywoodedge, Roadster Mix Revs Var PE074201 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Trap Drum Set Licks CRT048202/Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - SHORT BREAK WITH XYLO, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Lovesick Sonic".) *Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 (Heard once in "Mass Transit Trouble".) *Hollywoodedge, Train Horn Blow Medium PE064801 (Heard once in "The Robotnik Express".) *Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (Horn only - wheels only) *Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Start Peel Out PE072801 (Heard once in "The Robotnik Express".) *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Mediu PE032901/Hollywoodedge, Wind Cold Whistle BT022801 *Hollywoodedge, Whiz Spins CRT058401 (26th whistle) *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound) *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard once in "Tails' New Home".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BROKEN SPROING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG (Sped up) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP SPROING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY (Heard once in "Birth of a Salesman".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard occasionally for various impacts of Scratch & Grounder and other robot characters) *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Tails New Home" and "Hero of the Year.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 (Heard once in "Slowwww Going" and "The Robotnik Express".) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (10th sound) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LONG BALLOON SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Birth of a Salesman" and "Super Robotnik".) *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Mass Transit Trouble".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Slowwww Going", "Grounder the Genius" and "Boogey-Mania".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP *STAR WARS LAZER BLAST SOUND (Heard twice at low volume in "Subterranean Sonic") Image Gallery *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Good Shows Category:Shows That Use Horses Several Whinn